


Dreamweaver

by SoloShikigami



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is having a hard time sleeping and Foggy is suffering for it. What's a good roommate to do?<br/>Set when they're in college. Should I put on a warning for fluff and general cuteness?<br/>Tumblr gift for @amaronith!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamweaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



_I can't see!_

_It's going to be okay, Matty._

A child's anguished scream. 

_He's possessed, he is._

_Matty, do your homework._

_Pathetic._

_I can't see!_

_Them Murdock boys got the devil in 'em._

_I go down in the fifth._

_Daddy?_

A gunshot. 

_Daddy?!_

A heartbeat he will never hear in person again. 

_Dad, I can’t see!!!_

“Matt! Wake up, man!” 

Matt gasped, suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings, his heart hammering in his chest, and he could feel a second heartbeat hammering via the hands on his shoulders. 

“Hey, are you all right?” 

Foggy, his roommate, best friend, had shaken him awake by his shoulders and didn't let go. He stayed next to Matt, coaching him into easy, slower breathing, only backing away when Matt was calm and propped himself onto his elbows. 

“So, is this something you want to talk about or should I go back to bed pretending that I didn't hear you have the worst nightmare ever?” Foggy asked, not moving from his place at the edge of the bed. 

“What time is it?” Matt asked. 

“About three in the morning.” 

“Go back to sleep, I'm okay.” 

“I'm giving you the most dubious of dubious looks right now.” 

Matt winced slightly. “That bad?” 

“Unbelievably heartbreaking.” 

There was no humor in his voice, only worry and concern. 

“I'm sorry, Fog,” Matt said with a sigh, lying back down. 

“Seriously, dude, do you want to talk about it?” 

Matt shook his head. “It happens I guess, but no, I'm okay.” 

“Says the guy who lost his sight and father within a year,” Foggy murmured, probably not meaning for Matt to hear, but of course he did. “Okay, just know I'm only a bed away.” 

Foggy pat Matt on the calf and moved away to his own bed. Matt gave him another apology, which Foggy waved off, and they both settled back in for more sleep. 

This, unfortunately, would be the first of a new round of nightmares for Matt. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

It had been a month since the first nightmare and Matt was always trying to find some way of keeping them from disturbing Foggy. Matt tried sleeping pills, figuring maybe if he was put in a deeper sleep he wouldn't thrash or cry out, but not only did Foggy get woken up, it was harder for him to wake Matt. He tried drinking stress relieving teas but they didn't help either. Matt even went as far as putting duct tape over his mouth before he fell asleep, which only resulted in sticky gunk on his mouth for a whole day, a terrible taste on his tongue, and Foggy asking him something along the lines of “what the fuck were you thinking?” and “yeah, duct tape isn't exactly the best bondage material, if that's your thing.” 

Foggy sighed at him pointedly later that morning, dropping a cup of coffee next to him. 

“Seriously, Matt? Go to the campus clinic or counseling center and get some help, dude.” 

_'Yeah, right,'_ Matt thought almost bitterly. _'Rehashing everything will only make it all worse.'_

“I'm sorry, Foggy,” Matt murmured. 

“If you're really sorry, solve the problem. Hell, if there's anything I can _do_ , tell me,” Foggy rested a hand on Matt's shoulder. “I worry about you, buddy.” 

_Well, we can't have that now, can we?_ Matt thought. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Matt knew it was a bad idea to congratulate himself so heartily on his plan of abandoning the thought of normal sleep altogether. For two weeks he lived on coffee and energy drinks, sometimes dozing off for a few minutes here and there in classes and at his desk during the night, but he never reached a deep enough sleep to invite the nightmares back. It was working fairly well. 

That was, until he passed out while giving a presentation in his Spanish class. 

“You're a stupid asshole, Murdock,” Foggy muttered at him as he blinked awake. “I'm glad you passed out, because I don't care if you are blind or not, if I realized what you were doing I would have knocked you out myself.” Matt sat up; the smells of antiseptic, blood, and bandages was nearly overwhelming. Obviously he was in the campus’ health clinic. Whoever occupied this room before them was bleeding pretty seriously. 

“I'm sorry-” Matt started. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Foggy interrupted. “And for the record I'm holding my hand up to you but I don't want you to talk to it. I'm not looking for an apology, I'm looking for you to get a good night’s rest and some help.” 

“I kept waking you up,” Matt said, knowing it was a pathetic excuse and explanation. 

“Yeah, and trust me I'd prefer my full eight or so hours, but I'm more concerned about you. Are you feeling all right now? Should I get the nurse so we can get out of here? I hate these places.” 

Matt grinned at him. “Never pegged you for a guy who hated doctors.” 

“It's not the doctors, it's the smell.” 

Oh, how Matt could relate to that. 

“Yeah, I'm good to go,” Matt said, sitting up fully and pushing the blanket off. 

It was early evening by the time Matt finished filling out the paper work, assuring the nurse that he was all right and just sleep deprived, and promised to speak to his doctor when he could (of course a lie, Matt avoided doctors at all costs), and he and Foggy were back in their room. 

“Hungry? Should we spring for delivery?” Foggy asked. 

Matt shook his head with a heavier sigh than he intended letting out. “No, honestly, I'm just really tired. Maybe I should try to sleep now, that way maybe I’ll wake up in the middle of the night and save you the trouble of my nightmares.” 

“Nope,” Foggy said. “Nope, no, not happening. I’m going to help you sleep and sleep through the night. Go change into your pajamas.” 

Matt frowned at him. “I don't wear pajamas, you know that.” 

“You know what I meant.” 

Matt sighed and moved to the small dresser, feeling around for a pair of sweatpants and brought them to his bed. He kicked off his old khakis, pulled off the sweater he was told was dark grey and white, and pulled on the much softer pants. He gave his clothes a nudge with his foot, tucking them under the bed, and instead of lying down he just sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheet. 

Foggy was moving around their small room, mostly putting things away - placing Matt's school bag on the chair near the door like it always was, kicking his own shoes aside so neither person would trip over them, gathering his and Matt's books and pushing them into somewhat neat piles to one side of the desk and placing his laptop in the newly free space. 

“What are you doing?” Matt finally asked. 

“Trying something Mom suggested to me,” Foggy murmured, his fingers tapping across his keyboard. “I texted her while I was waiting for you to wake up. I told her I wasn't sleeping well due to the stress of our workload.” 

Matt let out an amused huff. “Fog, you didn't have to lie to your mother on my behalf.” 

Foggy shot him a glance, even though he knew good and well that Matt couldn't see it. 

“What makes you think I lied?” Foggy murmured. 

Matt was certain he wasn't supposed to hear his comment so he kept silent, though now he inwardly frowned. A moment later, the sound of rain poured from Foggy's laptop speakers. 

“White noise,” Foggy explained. “Hopefully this will help.” 

“Thank you, Foggy.” 

“Yeah, well, thank me when you sleep through the night. Lie down.” 

Matt nodded and pulled his blanket around him. Foggy intended on being awake a little longer as Matt could hear him trying very hard to be quiet as he finished putting some things away and then sat on his bed. He wondered what Foggy was going to do, as he usually was on his laptop, and decided that it gave him something to ask him in the morning. Matt settled into the bed and concentrated on the sound of the rain as he drifted off to sleep. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

The white noise method was apparently not going to work. Foggy awoke to the sound of Matt tossing in his bed, legs tangled in his blanket, thankfully not crying out but definitely moaning as if he were in pain. 

Foggy sighed as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Now he was at an official loss of what to do. 

Almost. 

He worried at his lower lip for another moment, and within that moment Matt had groaned again which solidified his decision. Foggy pushed off from his bed and knelt on the floor next to Matt’s bed. 

“Shh, hey, calm down, Matt,” he murmured soothingly. “Matt, relax, it's all right.” 

Foggy brushed a hand through Matt's hair. He half expected him to jerk away but was surprised when Matt stilled slightly and he wondered if the subtle turn into his hand was imagined. He tried again when another unpleasant noise began to rise from Matt's throat, and not only did the noise never make it to his mouth but he stopped moving. 

“That's it, Matty, just relax,” Foggy murmured. 

Though his body had stilled, Matt was still breathing the fast, heavy breaths of panic. Foggy yawned; he was tired and he knew he couldn't spend the whole night running his hand through Matt's hair while kneeling on the floor. Another idea sprung to mind as he rose up slightly to look at the space on the bed behind Matt. The bed was barely big enough, but, it _was_ big enough. 

“Screw it,” Foggy murmured and he stood and walked to the other side of the bed. 

Foggy settled behind Matt's back and put an arm over the blanket and around his waist. He curved his other arm above Matt's head and pressed his body close to his. 

“I'm sorry, Matt, but hopefully I can keep the nightmares away,” Foggy whispered. 

Matt didn't answer, but he did move a little closer to Foggy and he had to wonder for a moment if Matt had woken up. 

“I don’t think it’s going to, but if it bothers you, you can kick my ass in the morning,” Foggy murmured. 

Foggy fell asleep in only a couple of minutes and Matt didn't move for the rest of the night. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

The horrible scene where his father lay on the ground, his cold body silhouetted by the pool of his own blood faded into darkness as it always did, leaving Matt alone and frozen in grief and pain. But there was something different this time; something warm surrounded him, a calming presence that made his briefly wonder if this was what people felt when they said they felt the presence of God. 

There wasn't much else to the dream he could remember, and it wasn't until a warm breath steady on the back of his neck made him realize that even though the warmth remained, he was no longer asleep. 

Matt took a slow and deep breath in through his nose. The waning scent of Ocean Spray Suave shampoo and Dial soap confirmed what he figured was already true. He listened to the rhythm of Foggy's breath and his slow and steady heartbeat to determine if he was still asleep. He seemed to be, so Matt chanced snuggling a little closer to him. 

Foggy mumbled, making Matt freeze, but then he froze in a different way when Foggy tightened his arm and pulled Matt closer and wrapped one leg over his. 

"G'back t'sleep," Foggy murmured groggily. 

Matt nodded, finding that he felt warm and safe for the first time in a long time, settled himself deeper into Foggy's embrace, and dozed. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

"Matt? Time to wake up, buddy," Foggy murmured next to his ear. "And don't elbow me or anything, wouldn't appreciate that much." 

Matt almost startled awake; he didn't expect to still find Foggy at his back. 

"Why would I?" Matt asked, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Not sure how you feel about finding another dude spooning you when you certainly didn't fall asleep that way." 

"If you were any other guy?" 

Foggy scoffed. "And if I were a girl? Oh who am I kidding? That's Sunday morning for you." 

It was Matt's turn to laugh. "You know that's not how it works for me." 

He could feel Foggy's slight nod and Matt realized that Foggy was tense. Foggy was slightly torn between moving away from Matt and cuddling him even closer. 

"So, you don't mind that I crawled into bed with you?" Foggy asked quietly after a few moments of silence. 

"Not sure if I mind, but I do want an explanation. What time is it?" 

Foggy shifted slightly behind him, likely to glance at his own alarm clock. "It's, like, almost seven thirty." 

Matt frowned slightly. "That means I slept for nearly twelve hours." 

"Yup; the white noise worked for, oh, a couple of hours? Then you started tossing and turning, you sounded like you were hurt, and, well," Matt could feel heat rising from Foggy, likely from embarrassment. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time." 

Matt nodded. They lay in awkward silence for another minute before Foggy took a breath and. Matt felt that he was preparing to move. He put his arm over the one Foggy had draped over his waist. 

"Thank you, Foggy, this was incredibly kind of you," Matt murmured. 

Foggy's heartbeat seemed to stammer, and Matt wasn't sure if it was shock, some form of hesitation, or something else. 

"Glad you got some sleep," he said. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

There were a few more mornings where Matt woke up with Foggy sleeping at his back. He couldn't complain, as he did finally find himself feeling well-rested for the first time in months. Foggy didn't seem to mind though Matt still felt a little guilty because it meant that he was still waking Foggy up in the middle of the night. 

"Hey, Foggy?" Matt said suddenly as they were winding down for the night. "Could, uhm, man this is embarrassing," Matt felt like his face was hot enough to boil water. "Instead of me waking you up in the middle of the night, want to just... Come to bed with me?" 

The silence between them was thick and Matt really wished he could see Foggy's face. 

"Sure," Foggy said, grinning widely, and while Matt couldn't see it, the tone of his voice assured him and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. 

There was a click as Foggy switched off the lights, a few small footsteps brought him to Matt's bed, and a moment later the familiar warmth was at Matt's back and Foggy's arm dropped over his waist. 

"So, this isn't too weird for you?" Foggy asked. 

"Would I have asked if it was?" Matt replied. 

"Fair," Foggy said. "Question; not that I'm complaining, but why don't you wear a shirt to bed? In the summer I get it, but it's January." 

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, Nelson," Matt said with a smirk. "Besides, now that we're sharing my bed, you're my own personal heater." 

"Humph," Foggy's disapproving huff was a warm breath against the back of his neck. "Well, if you're going to be like that, Murdock." 

Foggy sat up and Matt frowned a little, but then Matt realized that Foggy was taking what he said as some form of challenge. Foggy pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor before settling back into his place and pulling Matt's blanket over them. Matt froze at the feel of Foggy's skin against his own; it was softer than he expected, a lot warmer than he anticipated, and it took every ounce of self-control to not melt into the other. 

"You worried about staying warm? Skin to skin contact is usually best," Foggy murmured. 

"Oh? Where did you learn that?" Matt asked, his voice a bit higher than he would have liked. 

"Dude, didn't you ever read a Boy Scout handbook?" 

"I didn't do much reading past age eight." 

"Ha. They didn't have it in Braille?" 

"Marshall was more interesting." 

"You're such a nerd," Foggy wrapped his arm tighter around Matt. "Go to sleep, you dork." 

Matt nodded, one hand slowly moving up to rest on the arm Foggy had laying across his stomach. 

"Goodnight, Foggy." 

"Goodnight, Matty." 

Matt squeezed his eyes shut as he sent up a silent prayer that he would fall asleep quickly as he tried to not focus on the feeling of Foggy so close, so intimate, because that's not what this was all about, right? Just a good, close friend helping another good, close friend get to sleep and fend off horrible nightmares. Most friends did this for each other, right? Shared their bed? Slept shirtless? Spooning? 

Matt didn't realize that as these thoughts fired through his mind, his muscles were tensing in small increments until Foggy was certain he was cuddling a living rock. Thinking Matt had fallen asleep and his nightmares were beginning, he ran his fingers through Matt's hair and started to sing in a low voice. 

"Dreamweaver, I believe you can get me through the night," Foggy murmured softly. 

_'Is he singing? And isn't that the song from Wayne's World or something?'_

Matt was so amused that he fell asleep a long time after Foggy had dropped off. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Over the next few weeks, both Foggy and Matt went to bed together, sometimes Foggy didn’t bother with his nightshirt, but they always cuddled and Matt always slept through the night. Matt had expressed his appreciation for Foggy helping him sleep, promising to pay him back for it somehow. Foggy had laughed off the notion and mostly avoided talking about the situation. Matt didn't mind at all and they were both sorting through feelings that were coming up from the situation. 

However, Matt found a way to pay Foggy back sooner than he expected. 

Matt blinked awake and usually he would wonder what time it was, but this time his mind first asked where was Foggy? He always woke up with Foggy's arm over his waist at the very least, but he barely felt him against his back. 

"Foggy?" Matt murmured. 

He didn't get a verbal answer, instead he felt Foggy lightly kick his calf. With a frown, Matt rolled over and realized that Foggy was in the middle of a nightmare himself. Matt listened for a moment; Foggy seemed to be the type to suffer (mostly) in silence and in his nightmares he was no different. The quick heartbeat and the slightly salty smell of sweat clued him in first, and the low noises he was making weren't pleasant to hear. 

Matt smiled a little and began to gently nudge Foggy onto his side. 

"Easy, Foggy, easy," he murmured gently, positioning himself behind his friend, making sure the blanket covered them both before wrapping an arm over Foggy's stomach and pressed his chest against his back. "It’s okay, Foggy, I'm here for you, too." 

Matt continued to speak in low, soothing tones until Foggy went quiet and still, his breathing and heartbeat slowed to a normal pace for sleeping. Matt smiled, and before he could even really think about it, he pressed a brief kiss to the back of Foggy's head, and then dozed off convinced he was cuddling with the best teddy bear the world couldn’t reproduce. 

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Foggy was a little surprised to wake up face to face with Matt. He looked into the sleeping face for a few minutes, studying features he never remembered being close enough to see before. His eyes trailed over a brow that was usually furrowed in concentration and he noticed that now there was a faint but likely permanent crease. Long eyelashes were dark compared to the pale skin of his face, which only looked paler in comparison with his mouth, which was a deep red; a deeper red than should be natural. 

Foggy swallowed hard, his throat dry, and he licked his own lips to find them parched. 

_'He's right there, and he's asleep,'_ a taunting corner of Foggy's mind said. 

_'Yes, but he's right there, and asleep,'_ a more logical part of his mind prompted. 

"The devil is tempting me," Foggy whispered. 

_'Didn't Matt have a story about that?'_ he thought. _'I'll just blame it on him; Matthew Murdock, the Catholic who led me into temptation.'_

Foggy only stopped himself from laughing out loud because it would ruin the moment and he may never stop laughing even as it dissolved into hysterics as he figured he would. 

Against his better and more conservative judgement, Foggy leaned forward and kissed Matt. He was gentle, the touch of their lips was a light press, and he pulled himself away after a few seconds with a sigh. He watched Matt's face for half a second before closing his eyes. 

The bed creaked slightly as Matt moved and Foggy squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter, as if pretending to be asleep would work in this situation, but then they flew open when he felt Matt's lips pressed to his own. If Matt was intending on copying the first kiss, he did a perfect job, keeping the pressure and timing the same, pulling away after a moment but not quite as far. 

“Play me whatever you sing to me when we fall asleep,” Matt murmured softly. 

“Sure,” Foggy said, his heart pounding so hard he was sure if he got one more shock he’d go into cardiac arrest. 

Foggy carefully slipped off the bed, not wanting to make too much noise if Matt was still mostly asleep. He had glanced over to his alarm clock and saw it was only six in the morning. Their first class that day wasn’t until ten, so if Matt could get a few extra hours of sleep, Foggy felt that he should. 

He reached into his backpack and pulled out his iPod. He thumbed through his music until he found the song and pressed play. He set the device on the small table beside the bed, thankful that he still had one of the models that had external speakers, and carefully climbed back into the bed. Matt had curled onto his side, but Foggy wasn’t sure about touching him again. As the music began to play, Matt reached behind him, finding Foggy’s hand, and grabbing it to wrap around him. Foggy breathed a quiet sigh of relief and edged closer to him, and he knew it wasn’t his imagination when Matt hummed, pleased. 

They lay in silence, listening to the song, and near its end Matt let out a small laugh. 

“So are you my Dreamweaver, then?” he asked. 

“Yup, that’s me, your personal Dreamweaver Train,” Foggy said. 

Matt craned his head slightly as if he was trying to look over his shoulder at him, but oddly enough, his eyes were still closed. Foggy held his breath, wondering what Matt was going to say next. 

“I can be your Dreamweaver too, if you need me to be,” he said softly. 

Foggy let out the held breath in a scoff. “I don’t get nightmares, buddy.” 

Matt opened his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow. “You did last night. You woke me up, so I cuddled you since it works so well on me.” 

“Oh, so that’s why I woke up looking at your face instead of the back of your head,” Foggy murmured. “I must have rolled back over again since that’s what we’ve been doing for what, the better part of a month now?” 

Matt didn’t answer, he only gave a slight nod, but he was still glancing over his shoulder at him. Foggy worried his lower lip, wondering if Matt was going to bring up them kissing. Matt knew Foggy was nervous and he had a sneaking suspicion why. 

“So, the wake-up kiss is a new addition,” Matt finally quipped after a few moments. 

_‘Damn it,’_ Foggy thought. 

“Oh, uhm, well,” Foggy stammered. 

Matt sighed and rolled over to face him, reaching up to gently hold Foggy’s face as he pressed a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I didn’t mind it,” Matt murmured. “How long did you wait?” 

Matt had a feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Foggy say it anyway. Matt knew he was a bit of a dick like that. 

“A while,” Foggy admitted. “I stared at you for a good ten minutes first.” 

“Next time, don’t wait so long,” Matt murmured, moving closer again. 

Foggy sighed pleasantly, pulling Matt close and enjoying every second of it. 

Their cuddling would be a lot more interesting from now on.


End file.
